Dreams of love so true
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: After defeating Xehanort, the Destiny Island trio were finally able to return home for a well deserved rest. With the worlds safe from darkness and the girl of his dreams by his side, you would think Sora would be happy right? Inspired by the song Another Night by Real McCoy. NOT A SONG FIC! Rated for mentions of sexual themes. Yaoi, BoysLove, whatever you want to call it.


**A/N This is me trying my hand at a drabble, and obviously it didn't work out since it's well beyond 500 words. I edited it the best I could, but if there's any errors I didn't catch please let me know okay? Let's get this show on the road, and make sure to tell me what you think! :)**

 **Pairing: Sora/Roxas with mention of Sora/Kairi**

 **Disclaimer: *Sees a falling star* I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts... *Tatsuya Namura walks by and flips me off* ...Well okay then. It's still owned by Square and Disney...**

 **OoOoOoO**

Sora laid out on the beach, feeling the wind blow over him and smelling the salt of the sea. He let a lazy grin stretch across his face as he let his mind wander. After defeating Xehanort, the Destiny Island trio were finally able to return home for a well deserved rest. He and Kairi had even started dating, which when they heard, Sora's friends simply smiled and said it was about time. With the worlds safe from darkness and the girl of his dreams by his side, you would think Sora would be happy right?

Well, while he was happy about everything else, there was something that left Sora with discontent. Even before he started going out with Kairi, Sora had been having dreams about a particular blond Nobody.

Sora frowned, his mind drifting to the strange occurrences. At first, the dreams started off like you would expect. Sora and Roxas mended their relationship and were able to talk like good friends, telling each other things that they never told anyone else. Then the dreams shifted. Sora had no clue when it happened, but at some point it got to where the touches became a bit longer than would seem to be appropriate, the gazes becoming a little too heated.

When Roxas kissed him, it never occurred to Sora to pull away, all thoughts of his girlfriend left his mind as he kissed back. When Sora awoke from that particular dream he'd freaked out. Why did he let Roxas kiss him? Wasn't he in love with Kairi?

Did he even love Kairi anymore to begin with?

All these questions and more whirled through Sora's head at the time. Then he thought about his and Kairi's relationship. Sure they held hands a lot, but Sora had never thought to kiss her, much less do...other things. It was almost like a sibling relationship rather than a romantic one.

Coming to this conclusion had floored the brunet, but even then, what was different about Roxas? They had acted no different then Sora did with his girlfriend.

Sora had cast it out of his mind and continued on, but even then he found himself comparing Kairi with Roxas. Every time he looked into her eyes he kept thinking about a different blue. When he ran his fingers through her burgundy hair, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of blonde. The dreams continued as well, with every dream they went farther and farther in intimacy and Sora found that when he whispered sweet nothings to Roxas, he always meant it.

When he said "I love you", he didn't feel guilty and his stomach didn't twist like it did when he said it to Kairi.

And when he woke up in the middle of the night, with those sweet whispers of his Other still buzzing in his ears and the occasional embarrassing wet spot in his pants, his chest would hurt like his heart was being ripped out.

Because it was all a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream of true love that he wished was real.

He knew Kairi noticed, even when he acted normal she would occasionally give him a look out of the corner of her eye when she thought he wasn't looking. Things between them were different from before, but they both went on like it was all the same. Because it was expected of them. Sora soon learned the difference between real lovers, a real relationship, and a fake one.

It was a roller coaster of emotions for Sora, he felt great joy and anticapation when he would go to bed at night, expecting the nightly dreams with his love, and then he would feel terrible pain when it was over. When anybody asked, Sora would simply shrug, giving them that smile that he always did and then changed the subject, even as his mind was always on the next time he would dream again.

Sora opened his eyes, noticing the sun was setting on the horizon and casting the sea in many shades of gold and deep blue, the same colors as his Nobody's hair and eyes. He heard his best friend and his "girlfriend" calling to him, calling him a lazy bum like always and asking him if he wanted to go to their usual spot to watch the sunset. Sora smiled, agreeing to go with them.

As the stars began to peek out and Sora was getting ready for bed, he couldn't help another secret smile from stretching on his face, his heart swelling from that familiar joy of getting to see his love again.

Another night, another dream. And even though it hurts because Sora knew it was just a dream, it was always so real to him and the pain was always worth it because it was always _him_ he dreamed of.

His dreams of love so true.


End file.
